Before a movie is to be released to the general public on Digital Versatile Disc (DVD), the movie is often first released on for promotional screenings and awards events on DVD. However, in recent years piracy of these recordings has increased dramatically. Thus, it is desirable to adopt measures to secure DVD recordings of films distributed in pre-release promotional and awards screenings.
One of the problems with proposed measures for securing DVD recordings is that, since certain users are authorized to view the recordings, the DVD should be playable in a commercial player. In addition, the recording should be of appropriate quality so as to not disrupt the enjoyment of the authorized user. While DVDs are currently encrypted, software for breaking such encryption is readily available. Moreover, no encryption approach can prevent illegal copying through the analog output of a DVD player or stop circulation of unauthorized copies from person to person. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved system and method for providing content protection of digital video products.